Talent Show It Up
John Hughes High School is having their annual talent show and maddie rachel lindsay and felicity entering but as it turns out alexa mackenzie and jade are too to beat them and the Micheal Family gets a suprise visit from Bens younger brother Warren . 'Scene 1' At John Hughes High School* In Homeroom* Maddie Hey Lindsay ( At her desk) Lindsay hi Maddie( sits by next her at another desk*) Rachel walks by them Rachel hey guys Felicity Hey Maddie hey felicity Lindsay and Maddie hey Rachel Rachel Maddie Maddie looks at Tristan Rachel Maddie Maddie what Rachel you love Tristan Hampton dont you maddie Felicity yeah you have a total crush on him Maddie isnt it obvious he is cute Lindsay well uh oh Maddie What Lindsay Mackenzie his girlfriend Rachel I Hate Her Mackenzie Carter Maddie Anderson Maddie i want him so bad Tristan Hey Maddie Maddie hi Tristan Tristan im sorry about mackenzie she can be a snob most- Mackenzie TRISTAN Tristan gotta go Maddie bye Lindsay he talked to you Maddie Yes Smiles* Lindsay Maddie and Rachel head off to History Class* Maddie Walks by With Lindsay Rachel and Felicity* Mackenzie and Maddie Glare at each other Mr Polk Settle down Settle Down I Have a Acounncement we are having arehaving our annaual talent show if anyone wants to sign up feel free Rachel Why dont We Sign Up Felicity Yeah Felicity Maddie Tristans looking at you Maddie Really Turns Around Tristan Looks at Maddie Maddie Whoa Lindsay I know Right Tristan Walks by Maddie Tristan look Maddie dont Worry here Tristan what this Maddie its my Phone number Tristan ok puts it in his binder Mackenzie walks over with Jade Adrienne and Alexa Mackenzie What Are you Doing Stay Away From Him (to maddie) Maddie he can Date Anyone he wants Mackenzie well see and we are going to beat you at the talent show Jade Yeah and you are such a loser maddie Chelsea Im Sorry that my sister is being mean to you Maddie Brandon me too Maddie its fine Rachel Walks over to Mr Polk with Maddie Felicity and Lindsay We Would Like to Sign Up For the Talent Show Mr Polk Mr Polk Alright 'Scene 2' at the Carter Home in Maddies Room * Maddie what song are we going to sing Lindsay I Dont Know David Carter Walks in* Maddie were just about to order pizza do you Maddie yeah can my friends stay for dinner David yes Felicity thanks mr carter David No Problem sweetheart Maddie ok what songs or artists do we have Rachel Rachel well we have britney spears katy perry Phone Rings Maddie hello Tristan Maddie its Tristan Maddie puts the phone to her chest YES Rachel Its Tristan Maddie Yeah Maddie Hey Tristan i just wanted to see if you were ok Maddie yeah tristan i really like you Tristan really Maddie yeah Tristan ok Maddie ok this is akward laughs* Tristan i ll see you in school i guess Maddie yeah Tristan bye Maddie bye Rachel looks at her OMG Feilcity Lindsay shes blushing Maddie stop Felicity you have a crush on tristan Maddie ok i do Lindsay we should get back to the song for the talent show Felicity ok Maddie sure 'Scene 3' At Karate Class * Maddie Im So Going To Beat Her Sensei Attention class is about to begin Maddie ok Sensei Maddie you will be sparring with kaylee gomez Maddie okay They begin sparring Maddie Knockouts Kaylee Sensei Great Job Maddie 'Scene 4' At John Hughes High School* Brandon what are you going to do about mackenzie tristan Tristan I dont know Jake Hey Nathan Hi Brandon and Tristan Hey Jake hi Nathan Tyler (to tristan brandon nathan and jake) Hey i just sign us up for the talent show Tristan Thats great ty Brandon yeah what song are we going to do Tristan Yeah Maddie Walks by * Tristan Hey Maddie Maddie Hey Tristan Jake you like maddie Tristan Maybe ( blushes) Brandon he has a crush on her Tristan so Brandon youve got to tell her tristan Jake This is a big deal Nathan Huge Tristan Really Tyler yeah Tristan okay Jake well weve better pratice for the talent show Tristan lets go Nathan Yeah Brandon argeed Tyler lets get going then Scene 5 Trent House Alexa's phone rings Braydon over hears Alexa: Hey, Mackenzie Mackenzie: Hey, Alexa, I can't wait to crush Maddie, Rachel and Felicity in the talent show. Alexa: I can't wait either, we are so gonna beat them, well bye. Mackenzie: Bye. Braydon walks in Braydon: Why do you have to me such a snob? Alexa: Well, I am a "snob" because I'm popular and that is what everyone expects, and I love being mean. Braydon: You don't have to be mean Alexa: Yes, I do. Braydon You know what just dont talk to me Alexa FINE Hits Braydon* Braydon: Ow (whispers) Snob. Braydon walks away At the Anderson House * Mackenzie goes on the her laptop to talk with jade Angelina why do you have to pick on us Mackenzie pushes her Angelina im telling mom and dad Angelina runs downstairs Angelina dad mom Connie yes sweetie Mark yes Angelina mackenzie pushed me Mark ok thats it Connie mark Mark and Connie run upstairs brody jesse erica and alana follow * Mark MACKENZIE Connie mackenzie why do u have to be mean to us Mackenzie i dont care slaps Angelina* Connie thats it youre grounded for 2 weeks Mackenzie so what punches Alana in the face Mark youre grounded for a month Brody make it 2 months dad because she just gave me a dirty look Mark Mackenzie you're grounded for 2 months Jesse send her to broading school dad Mackenzie hits Jesse hard that she gives him a black eye Connie to jesse oh my Mark Mackenzie Priscilla Anderson YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE 'Scene 6' At The Hampton House Felicitys in Her Room Listening to music with her brother Jeremy Computer Beeps Skatergirl99 and PerkyCheerleader77 Logged on Skatergirl99 hey felicity Singergirl hey maddie PerkyCheerleader77hey guys what u up to Singergirl hanging with my brother jeremy Stakergirl99 same here with my sis PerkyCheerlear77 felicity mackenzie and alexa are planning to really beat us at the talent show Jeremy Why are mackenzie and alexa trying to beat you Felicity Mackenzies dating tristan and maddie has a crush on him Jeremy oh Frelicity yep Skatergir99l what song are we going to do Singerergirl how about a little shaina twain PerkyCheerleader77 that sounds perfect Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 episodes